Second Chances
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: Kagome has a sordid past. InuYasha doesn't know who she really is. Will one small incident derail her attempt at a safe and normal life?


**Hello readers! Disclaimer (she types with tears in her eyes)! I do NOT own InuYasha, or any characters in this story! No flames, they are NOT appreciated! But, hey, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always nice. R&R! That is also greatly appreciated. :) Enjoy (=^._.^=)**

**A New Home**

A large blue ford pick-up truck slowly made its way up the drive. A black trailer was hitched onto the back, the door locked tightly with one combination lock and one key lock. Behind the truck, a green jeep pulled onto the curb. A girl with raven black hair was driving, while a boy with dark brown hair sat next to her, fiddling with the radio dials. Driving the truck was a man that looked to be in his late thirties. He had hair the color of the boy in the jeep's, with the same eyes as the girl. He was tan, with muscled arms that definitely made him look in shape. Standing on the front stoop was a boy with black hair and violet eyes with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a broad grin as the girl jumped out of the jeep with the boy and the man locked his truck behind him.

"Is that my own nephew, Miroku?" asked Aki, taking in the sight of Miroku, standing at Aki's new doorstep.

"Depends, are you my favorite racer pro uncle, Uncle Aki?" he asked in reply. Kagome came up behind her father and launched herself into the hug that Miroku was expecting.

"Kagz! God, I've missed you girl! Where the hell have you been all this time?" Miroku asked with a grin, as he angled his head to look down at her. She'd cut her long black hair to shoulder length, and it was highlighted with electric blue. Her chocolate brown eyes were still wide as ever and she barely stood at five feet five inches. Kagome smiled a sweet smiled and reached up to ruffle her cousin's hair.

"You know exactly where I've been. It's not like I didn't call you every other day."

Koga watched his sister and Miroku bond for a moment before he stepped forward.

"'Sup, man?" Koga asked as he bumped fists with Miroku and pulled him in for some sort of bro hug.

"What's wrong with you, dude? You never call," Miroku mock scolded as Aki unlocked the front door to their new home. Aki went back to the truck to retrieve the many duffle bags from the bed. Kagome entered the large house first. She went to the kitchen, which Kikyo had stocked a week ago.

Kikyo was Kagome's and Koga's godmother. She'd been best friends with their mother since the two were in diapers. She treated them like her own children, and Aki like a brother.

The woman in question came running down the stairs, two at a time, to greet her godchildren and their cousin.

"Oh my God, you're here!" she exclaimed, pulling Kagome and Koga into a bear hug. They fake gasped for breath while Miroku watched with his hands in his pockets. When Kikyo released them, she turned on him with a sly grin.

"Did you think you could escape unnoticed?" she teased and pulled him in for a back breaking hug as well.

After all the reunions, they sat down to the first home cooked meal the Higurashi's had had in months. At the end, Aki leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

"That was amazing, Kikyo. You're still the amazing cook that I remember," he said, Koga and Miroku nodding appreciatively.

"Why thank you, boys. Now, off to the dishes. Kagome and I get to go upstairs and organize her new closet." Kikyo ordered with a wink. Kagome smirked while the three boys groaned and sulked off into the kitchen. Kikyo pulled Kagome off her chair by the hand and up the stairs towards her new room.

**Meeting New Friends**

"So, why exactly are we going to the diner at seven o' clock in the morning? I was sort of hoping to sleep in after an entire week of unpacking, Miroku." Kagome muttered as she drove her green jeep through the sleeping town. Miroku smirked.

"What, Miss Famous isn't so used to waking up this early?" he asked her. Kagome gave him a look and softly punched him in the arm.

"Don't even go there," she murmured as she pulled into the parking lot of the local diner. The lights were on, but only one table was occupied with three other people. The counter was being looked after by one older woman. Kagome and Miroku climbed out of the jeep and entered the diner. The little bell above the door signaled their arrival and the three people at the farthest booth looked up. The girl with brown hair waved and Miroku gave her a wink. He nodded to the woman at the counter and pulled Kagome towards the three people.

"Hey, you guys, this is my cousin. She's new to town. Don't be the freaks you usually are." Miroku introduced Kagome and the girl moved over to make room for her. The younger boy sitting on her either side grinned and made a small wave. The guy Miroku sat next to watched her with intense topaz eyes that made her heart flutter for a second. He had hair just as dark as hers.

"Hey, I'm Kagome," she murmured as she met Miroku's eyes with a glare. "I'm meant to be sleeping right now." Miroku snorted and the boy next to him smirked.

"I'm InuYasha," said the boy. The girl smiled and shook Kagome's hand.

"I'm Sango, and this is Shippo."

For the next hour, Kagome listened to Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha tell her a little bit about her new school and the classes she had signed up for. As luck would have it, every single one of those classes she shared with the gorgeous InuYasha. Too bad it would never work.

**The Four-day Weekend**

Kagome stood in the kitchen while Koga's girlfriend and her best friend Ayame talked her and Sango's ear off. Sango was helping Kagome make sandwiches for their trip to the lake. They had a four day weekend, and everyone was staying at the Higurashi house. It was definitely big enough. InuYasha entered the room and leaned against the doorframe. He kept his eyes trained on Kagome. Koga entered the room and raised an eyebrow at InuYasha before smacking him upside the head.

"Not my sister, dude." He muttered before pulling Ayame in for a kiss. While Kagome was grateful that it shut her up, it was still disgusting to see her brother macking on her best friend.

"Will you cut that out? I think my breakfast is making a return trip," Kagome warned while InuYasha sat across from her at the breakfast bar.

"I'd bet we could negate all that nastiness with a little session of our own," InuYasha suggested with a grin. Kagome simply launched a grape at him, which he caught in his mouth. She giggled quietly while he smiled triumphantly. Miroku came into the kitchen and watched everyone for a moment before speaking.

"Alright, enough with the flirting, and the kissing, and the general love fest. Let's get our butts down to that lake."

Kagome lay spread out on the blanket, her head in InuYasha's lap while he played with her short black locks. He was leaning back with his eyes closed against the warm sun and humming a song underneath his breath. Kagome cracked her eyes open slightly and smiled up at him. He angled his head down and opened his eyes to meet her gaze.

"Hello sunshine," he murmured and she stuck out her tongue. InuYasha moved his thumb down to brush a strand of hair from her face before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own.

"Go with me to prom," he managed to whisper after minutes of profuse kissing. Kagome could only manage a nod herself before they returned to their previous activity.

**The Prom**

"So, uh, Takahashi," Koga said as he met InuYasha at the front door.

"Hey there, Koga," InuYasha replied wearily.

"I don't have to remind you about the whole no funny business thing with my sister, do I?" Koga asked with narrowed eyes. InuYasha cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Not at all, cross my heart and hope to die," he said to Koga. Koga hesitated before allowing InuYasha to cross the threshold. Kikyo stood in the entryway with a large Nikon camera in her hands. She was bouncing up and down next to Aki, who seemed very nervous.

"I bet they looked absolutely gorgeous in their dresses," Kikyo gushed.

InuYasha looked her way. _Kagome always looks gorgeous, no matter what she wears._

After several minutes of waiting, Ayame and Sango came down the stairs in brilliant evening gowns. Ayame was wearing pink chiffon while Sango was dressed in black silk with a slit down her left leg reaching up to her mid thigh. Miroku wolf whistled from the couch and stood to accept Sango's hand. Koga gulped.

Kagome came after, dressed in a deep red dress with a silver diamond design across her midsection and chest. One shoulder was covered in red fabric, while the other was bare. Against her throat rested a heart shaped silver choker that InuYasha had given her for her birthday.

InuYasha inhaled sharply and met her at the foot of the stairs.

"You looked angelic," he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. Kagome sighed and smiled softly.

"You don't looked so bad yourself," she replied. He leant down to kiss her and cameras flashed.

**The Day it All Went Bad**

Kagome walked with Miroku to the courtyard behind two girls gushing over a BMX weekly magazine. On the cover was a snapshot of Kagz, the masked female motorcycle racer.

"Did you know about her, like, sordid past?"

"No, what happened?"

"I heard that her mother died from cancer five years ago."

"Oh my gosh, no way."

"Yeah, well, she wasn't that important though."

"How can you be so callous?"  
"Well, I heard she was just some groupie that Aki Hachibana knocked up."

It happened far too fast for Miroku to stop her. Instead, he caught a hold of Shippo and sent him off in search of Koga.

Koga, InuYasha, Ayame, and Sango were all leaning against their lockers laughing and talking when Shippo came running towards them.

"Koga," he gasped. "Kagome… in trouble… some girls…..your Mom."

Koga immediately took off running, InuYasha hot on his tail with Ayame running past him and Sango trailing behind.

When they reached the scene, Koga swore while InuYasha stared at the back of his girlfriend's head.

Kagome stood taking quick, shallow breaths over the girl who had been holding the magazine. She was crumpled against some dented lockers clutching her hands to her bleeding nose. Tears ran down her cheeks. Kagome's knuckles were already a deep purple from hitting her and the lockers.

InuYasha watched Miroku and Ayame attempt crowd control as Ayame confiscated a couple phones.

"Kagz!" Koga cried out.

InuYasha's eyes widened. _Kagz, as in pro bike racer, Kagz?_

Kagome turned with wide eyes and tear stained cheeks. InuYasha immediately wanted to pull her into his protective embrace. But, before he could reach her, he saw Koga throw her something and she ran straight past him.

InuYasha took off after her, but only reached the parking lot as she peeled out on Koga's motorcycle.

"Miroku, call Dad and tell him. Ayame and I are going after her. Meet us at the house." Koga ordered as he walked past InuYasha and towards Kagome's jeep with Ayame in tow. As Miroku dialed Aki, he got into his car. After making a speedy decision, InuYasha jumped into the passenger seat and gave Miroku a glare. After a moment, Miroku only nodded and spoke into his cell phone.

"Aki, code red. Kagome flipped on some girl in school. There was an article on Saki. Yeah, she's coming home now on Koga's bike. Ayame and Koga are following her. I think she's leaving."

InuYasha's head jerked up and he stared at Miroku. Miroku slowly hung up the phone and sighed.

"I guess you want the full story about your girlfriend now, huh?" Miroku asked with tired eyes. InuYasha glared.

"Damn straight."

**The Story**

Kagome Hachibana, at fourteen, joined a gang. Her mother was dying of cancer, and her father, Aki Hachibana, had gotten involved with the notorious gang Four Souls. They loaned him money to take care of Saki, but it wasn't enough to keep her alive. Once she died, Kagome only saw one way out. She joined the Four Souls as a racer on the circuit. She sabotaged other bikes by night, and became the Jewel of Four Souls, the leading female racer, by day. Then, two years later, they asked her to do the unthinkable. They told her to sabotage a bike, the result being in the rider's death when he crashed. Kagome refused. Instead, she secretly sabotaged the leader of the gang, Naraku's motorcycle. The next race, he crashed. He survived with barely any injuries, but his bike was completely totaled. He was out of the circuit for two years. It was enough time for the Jewel of Four Souls to disappear, Kagome to detach herself from the gang and for the Hachibana's to acquire a new name and look. Kagome became Kagz by night, the lead female racer on the _pro_ circuit, and Kagome Higurashi by day. But now, after this one slip up, her entire family could be in danger.

**The Repercussions**

InuYasha ran ahead of Miroku into the house and up to stairs to Kagome's room. Kikyo was standing in the hallway crying while Aki consoled her. Ayame was standing in Kagome's doorway, yelling and arguing with her.

"Why do you have to run? Who says he's even coming for you? You can't just take off again Kagome. Especially not if you're going at it alone!"

Kagome remained silent and continued to throw things into her bag. InuYasha pushed past Ayame and Kagome froze, meeting his eyes. Instead of saying anything, he pulled her in for a passionate kiss and began to help her.

"InuYasha," she started to say, but he stopped her with another kiss.

"We'll have to stop by my place to grab a couple things and hitch the trailer up to your jeep." He said before zipping her duffle bag and picking it up and turning to Ayame.

"She's not going alone."

**The Racer and the Husband**

Motorcycles raced past the few stragglers in the stadium at the practice track. One man sat with his hands behind his head and a smile on his face as his eyes were trained on one bike in particular. A reporter approached him and sat down next to him.

"So, do you know anything about the newest racer, Kagome Takahashi?" he asked. The man smirked. "More than you realize," he replied to the reporter and stood, making his way down to the track. A green, silver, and black motorcycle with its rider came to a halt at a station where her crew began to wheel it in. The rider removed her helmet to reveal short black hair with blonde and blue highlights and wide, chocolate brown eyes. She jogged to the man and he caught her in an embrace. He laid a passionate kiss across her lips and she giggled.

"Hello, Mr. Takahashi," she whispered. "Hello, Mrs. Takahashi," he replied, and kissed her again.


End file.
